


In Too Deep

by IgotItAtTheHotTopical



Series: New Years [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Romance, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgotItAtTheHotTopical/pseuds/IgotItAtTheHotTopical
Summary: Sometimes one can’t simply understand how hard it is to resist. In other words, Reader just can’t seem to say no to Chris.
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Original Female Character(s), Chris Hemsworth/Reader
Series: New Years [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206275
Kudos: 1





	In Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave kudos and comments at the end!! Want to know your opinions and thoughts!! ✨  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> Enjoy!! 🔥✨  
> -  
> -  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Weeks had gone by since your night with Chris, aka your boss. However, through those weeks Chris always made sure to send you a wink whenever you walked by. At some point though, he began taking things to another level. A riskier level.

“Chris wh-what are you doing?!” You breathe heavily as his lips latched on your throat and feel one of his hands traveling down your thighs,

You swore you wouldn’t fall for it again. You swore you wouldn’t fall for  _ him again _ and swore you wouldn’t let your emotions control you. But here you are, breathless on top of your bosses desk while he’s in between your legs and lavishing your pulse. I mean.. you were doing just fine the past few weeks, only sending flirty smiles and comments here and there.

You didn’t want him to think something was wrong so you played along with his game, the last thing you needed was him telling you what you already know.

A loud whimper escapes from you when warm hands begin to travel back up your exposed thighs. You honestly don’t remember how things escalated, all you remember was coming inside his office to get a signature and next thing you know your neck is being attacked by those skilled lips.

“Need to be quiet love.. walls aren’t thick,” Chris mumbles against your neck when you let out another whimper,

Words escape from you when you feel his fingers ghost over your aching core, but once you feel them moving much closer you managed words out of you.

“C-Chris y-you have a m-meeting,” You gasp when he bites down on your clavicle,

“Well then.. we better hurry this up,” He smirks at you before crashing his lips onto yours, earning a loud groan from you,

You should stop this. You should push him off. God.. you really should. Fuck.. you  _ really shouldn’t _ .

The sound of his belt buckle hitting his desk makes any second thought vanish from you, instead of pushing him away like you had planned you are shoving your skirt higher up your thighs and opening your legs wider for him. However, before he can continue a loud knock is heard on his door.

“Fuck off!!” Chris shouts as he goes to push your panties to the side but his movements stop on your thighs when the man outside speaks,

“Sir.. it’s your mother. She’s here,”

Looking over your shoulder he silently curses as he pulls away from you. Without another word the both of you fix yourselves, once you two look.. presentable you begin to gather your things but a hand on your hip stops you.

“Maybe next time darling,” He smiles down at you with a wink,

And to your surprise bends down to peck your lips.

The look on his face when he pulls away from you showed how much he found it amusing to see you so flustered. Especially when he’s the one behind it.

“Alright love, gonna grab a quick bite with the mums.. be back in time for the meeting,” He whispers against your lips, hands either side of your face,

You nod as you whisper a small, “Okay,”

Giving you a small smile he pecks you one last time before walking out his office. Leaving you alone with your thoughts. You let a hand run through your long locks as you let out a deep breath through your mouth.

_Jesus fuck... your in too deep this time_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all are enjoying it so far!!! Stay tuned for the next chapter!! 💗✨


End file.
